1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate generally to computer systems that are connected to a television and used for viewing television signal information and Internet information.
2. Discussion of Related Art
With the public's ever increasing desire for greater access to varying multimedia outlets, users oftentimes wish for different media outlets to be integrated. For example, common integrated media outlets may include mobile television (e.g., access to a television broadcast signal through a mobile device such as a mobile phone) and mobile Internet (e.g., access to the Internet through a mobile device such as a mobile phone).
Another example of integrated multimedia outlets includes the use of an external display (e.g., a television, LCD or projector) to present output display signals from a computer system. For instance, due to the location of a user or the configuration of the user's computer system, a user may desire to utilize an external display, such as a television, rather than a standard computer monitor, to view the output display signals of a computer system. In such a situation, the output display signals of the computer system are typically sent to the external display over an electrical connection, such as the well-known Separate Video (S-Video), component video, or High Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) connections.